Love me True
by Midnight Circus
Summary: She was a rising pop star. But she was hidden. From herself. From the world.


Hi everyone! I wanted to finish my first PoT fic before starting on another commitment, but I guess I just couldn't resist the urge… cough. Anyway, I know the main character in this story isn't Kyoko RIGHT NOW. But that's RIGHT NOW. And trust me, she'll come out soon enough… soon enough in this chapter! I hope. And oh there was this song in the chapter, well, my oh so talented friend wrote it for me! Thank you Jia Yuan! I hope you like how I used it! Even thought I didn't tell you what story I was using it in (hehe). And I know she wrote it with a melody in mind, I just can't quite imagine a melody to go with these lyrics… oh, I just have no musical talent whatsoever.

Well, Enjoy!

MC

* * *

The crowd was chanting her name. Kaede, Kaede, Kaede. The girl crossed her legs in the backstage. She gave a small chuckle. So they were calling for Kaede. Well, she would give them what they wanted. They had paid for it already anyhow.

The final touched were added to her makeup. Her outfit was straightened. Her shirt was checked for any loose sequins. She wore a scarf, to remove halfway along in the middle of the show to throw into the screaming crowd. This, someone had told her, was good for increasing popularity. She might as well try.

She tapped her boots lightly, making sure the 6 inch heels would not break off in the middle of the show. It had happened to models before. She was not going to go down that route to humiliation. Slowly easing out of the chair, she shook her shoulders in experiment before the mirror and took a few steps near the stage. Cocking her head from side to side, she nodded in satisfaction. The earrings were the right size. The guitar was slung at just the correct angle, not obstructing any part of her shiny clothing, but not too loose either.

Kaede was the fun loving, childish, innocent singer. Acted like she was 12, but actually 15. Sweet. Innocent. Cute. Witty. Charming.

She stepped onto the stage, gracefully, but with the hesitancy of a child taking her first dip in the pool. She bent her body so only her torso and face was visible from the stands. The crowd roared. Kaede grinned, and walked on stage. Waving to the audience, she made her way to the mike in the middle of the stage. She picked the mike from its stand and held her left hand up in a wave, cocking her head to one side.

"Hi everyone! It's me, Kaedee!" The crowed screamed again at the sound of her name. Kaede giggled into the microphone, a sound that reverberated across the entire stadium.

"I'll be singing a few songs tonight! But I guess that was pretty obvious wasn't it?" she laughed again, melodious this time, "Well, the first one is an old favorite! I hope you'll enjoy Rain! (A/N cliché, I know, but I had nothing else…)

The music started, and Kaede lifted her guitar, strumming the notes into the strings. The melody was slowly formed, and she nodded and swayed her body to the rhythm of the song.

The gentle tap-tap against the window pane.  
Nothing else but water dropping down again.  
I put my hands out to the air,  
I can feel that coldness, do I dare,  
Go out and dance right in the Rain!

The crowd was jumping in excitement. They had heard this song playing in the lifts and radios, restaurants and bathrooms, sometimes in the credits of various videos. They sung along, some mouthing the words, some really belting out the lyrics in their hoarse voices. She moved her lips, forming words.

I am sitting, reading in the cushioned chair.  
The door is locked, oh this isn't fair  
Why can't I go out and pretend?  
That I don't have a heart to tend.  
And go and dance without a care?

This life, I never wanted.  
I see the raindrops, never reaching me.  
I just want the world to know,  
The world to see  
What I've always hidden  
But now it comes out all so strong.  
Oh why is it so wrong?

To dance.

The chorus drifted into melody again, and Kaede tapped her boots against the formica boards on the stage, playing more chords into her guitar. The voices weren't hers. Why was it not her who was singing? She took in one shuddering breath, the wavering of her voice unnoticed by the crowd.

She was barely aware of what she was singing, someone else was singing. She smiled and waved before ducking back backstage, the childish accomplished smile still adorning her flushed face as she sat back down in the armchair. She went to the sound station (A/N I dunno if this is the proper name for it). The workers were eyeing her like some freak. And maybe she was, using somebody else's voice as her own. For money.

Well, they wanted her to be the antagonist didn't they? Well, they had helped her already, might as well reward them with what they wanted. Rina was sitting in the glass box. Chubby, smiling gaily. She was playing the part of the protagonist, badly at that, hugging the manager, _Her_ manager by the waist, chewing on a chocolate bar she herself had been banned from consuming to 'maintain her figure' since her 'figure' was what sold well to the public.

"Kaede-chan! Kaede-chan!" she called out, chocolate smeared around her mouth in, what she seemed to think, a cute manner.

"Kaede-chan, did I sing well?" She just wanted to torment her didn't she? Well, Kaede was the villain in this little play after all, she might as well live up to her name.

Grunting, she replied in a drawl, "It was so-so. You have to have more emotion in the song. You almost ruined it. It was thanks to me that my expression was good, or we may have lost all my fans in one night." Flipping her hair, she rolled her eyes at the devastated expression on Rina's face before sashaying back to the mirror, where a spiteful looking hairdresser waited to do her hair for the next song. _Idiots, all of them._

She could hear the sounds of the workers comforting the sniveling Rina, "Don't bother about her. That girl's all looks without an ounce of talent or morals in her. You're the real star of this show, don't let her put you down! She's nothing without you." or something cliché along those lines. Honestly, one would think them more creative than that.

Rina's reply was something like, "But I practiced so hard. I really wanted Kaede-chan to be proud of me."

And then, after more flattery and praise, she would say something like, " Never mind, I will try harder for the next song!" and everyone would pet her on the back, proclaiming to the world what a glorious child Rina was, while gossiping about Kaede's fake façade to the world, and how only they knew the truth, and what a sweet singer this Rina could make.

Kaede snorted, honestly, that girl couldn't last even a moment in the harsh world of show-biz. She was too clueless, to reliant. With those looks, she would be drowned immediately in the throng of wanna-be's of the music industry. Turning around to face the make-up artist who was finally done with consoling Rina, she closed her eyes for the tall lady to clean her face of the previous sickening colours. A large yellow star was drawn on her cheek, just below her left eye. The impatient crowd was calling her name again. She smiled and blinked a few times, testing the fake lashes that had just been pasted on. It was great! Her eyes looked bigger than ever, and it all looked so real. Well, it was time for her next song, she might as well get her costume ready.

She hoped it was yellow, just like the star.

* * *

Kaede sighed. She was sitting in her manager's car, going off for her photoshoot that day. According to her manager 'every new CD needs a new cover' what were the buyers going to do with it all? It wasn't like they could put it on display or anything.

"Mogami-san, Mogami-san!"

"Hai!" she sat up straight.

"What you said to Rina yesterday wasn't very nice."

Kaede looked down in shame, yes, she was too caught up in the concert that she completely forgot.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"You don't say sorry to me, go say it to Rina! Do you know how many people wanted to quit yesterday? Hm? And who do you think had to clear up the mess you made? If Rina finds another job, or resigns, you're done for, do you not understand?" his voice had risen.

"I'm sorry," she said again, tears welling in her eyes, "I'm sorry." She bowed down. This was all her fault, she had caused Izumi-san trouble again.

The manager took off his spectacles and started rubbing the lenses absently with his shirt, shaking his head. He was used to such behavior from the star. Well, she was truly sorry this time, though she had made the same mistake countless times, he just couldn't hold the grudge against her. He ruffled her hair.

"Nevermind, I'll let you off this one time, but you'd better go apologies to Rina IMMEDIATELY after the photoshoot today, you get me?"

"Yes, Izumi-san."

Kaede had hopped out of the car and was already skipping towards the studio.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hello? Mogami-san?" The receptionist asked the girl sitting in the waiting room.

"Hai! It's Kaede!"

The lady beamed, "Oh, it's you Kaede-chan! I saw your concert last night. It was great!"

_Kaede huh_? Kaede smiled brightly and blushed, "Thank you very much receptionist-san!"

"It's Yuki! Nakamura Yuki!"

"Ooh, can I call you Yuki-chan?" Kaede looked up innocently. The lady laughed.

"Of course! I remember my children used to call me that when I volunteered at the orphanage a few years back." She sighed and looked off wistfully into the distance, "Too bad it closed down."

They remained silent until a panting Izumi came in from the revolving doors.

"Ka… Kaede… Don't rush… off… on… your… own…" he struggled to catch his breath. Kaede giggled.

"God… Kaede… this isn't funny!" he straightened up, and stopped suddenly, just noticing that Yuki was there.

"OH! I'm so sorry! I hope Ka—Mogami-san hasn't been of much trouble er…"

"Nakamura Yuki, No, not at all, I was just talking to Kaede-chan here. You're early for your appointment aren't you?"

"Yes, er, we like to be on top of things. Come along Mogami-san, we have to go now."

Kaede pouted and allowed herself to be led to the studio by a still perspiring Izumi.

O0o0o0o0o0

"So, Kaede, how are things?"

"Good! Uncle Akiha, where is Ebi-san?" (A/N so, it's kinda obvious where I got this character from, but this is NOT a crossover, so don't worry and I'm going to modify his character quite a bit too)

"She has to work now. Hey, speaking of which, Sora, did you know? TSURUGA REN is at my studio! Oh I'm so proud! My tiny, unknown studio has been recognized by such a world renound actor! At last! My effort has paid off!"

"Akiha, your studio is far from unknown, in fact, it's pretty famous WORLDWIDE. The only reason why it's so tiny, is because you, yourself refuse to expand it."

"But then it will be boring! And I don't get to do the photographing by myself."

Izumi shook his head. That man was as strange as ever. But he was talented, and really knew how to bring out the best in people, or worst, depending on the situation.

"Yes, so, is everything ready?"

"Almost, I have prepared the background already, so we won't have to move out for the shoot," His tone was suddenly businesslike, "Well, as you know, this album is _Perfection_, correct?" He didn't wait for an answer, "well, I have the perfect idea for you in mind. Kaede, say hello to your new co-star!"

With a flourish, the photographer took out a small box.

"Uncle Akiha, I'm sorry but I have no idea who's small enough to fit into that box."

"Don't be silly, it's not someone, it's some_thing_."

Kaede was beginning to doubt the existence of this person's brain.

"Err…"

"There you go! Get acquainted with him!" he handed the cardboard container to Kaede, who accepted it with a strained smile on her face.

She opened it warily, half expecting a toad to jump out at her. But no.

It was a dandelion. An entire plant. Roots. Soil and all.

She cleared her throat, "Well, er… this is certainly very…. Original!"

"Yes It is!" he assumed a victory pose, "Perfection, the perfectness of a dandelion is something to be reckoned with! What else, what other existing creature, could be more whole, more complete, more ideal, than a dandelion? In full bloom, it is bright yellow, brave, proud and in its fruiting stage, it is round, every single seed and parachute in place, what could be more perfect?" he had broken into impassioned speech.

"Oh I see!" Kaede said brightly, catching on to the idea, "It sounds great! But won't it be a little hard to capture?"

"I am Hara Akiha! I will capture that picture if it's the last thing I do! And by the way, when are you doing the PV for the new song, I'd like to introduce…"

"No, no more PVs. I am sick of it…"

"You'll have to do one sooner or later Mogami-san. It's part of the business."

Kaede pouted. She still hadn't quite gotten over the last filming.

"Well, let's go get ready, shall we Kaede?" Akiha said quickly, realizing that he had just touched upon a touchy subject.

"Yeah, let's do that." She turned down the familiar corridor towards the prep room (A/N I think that's what it's called?)

"How long more are you going to make her do this, Hm? Sora?"

"I don't know, but it's too late to back out now."

"God, she doesn't deserve this Sora, and you know it!" he had raised his voice slightly, once he felt sure that Kaede was out of earshot.

"She came to me herself, she wanted this, that's what she said."

"Of course that's what she said, what else did you expect her to say?" he wasn't bothered to tune down his voice.

Sora remained silent, he pushed his spectacles further up his nose, "That's life. If you ask me, I think Rina is the one with the tougher time. She's singing with virtually NO acknowledgement at all, and she's still struggling to stay strong, just for Kaede. Do you know how many times—" he broke off.

"What? Tell me. What?"

"Just because she's your precious darling doesn't mean she's perfect Akiha!" Izumi Sora was yelling as well, not caring that the door was wide open. The walls were relatively soundproof anyway.

Akiha froze. Gathering himself, he said quietly, "I know, but that doesn't mean that you can use her for yourself either."

"The truth would have to be made known either way. That's life, and if Kaede is still thinking that it's some kind of marvelous paradise she's in for a rude awakening. I'm her manager, and I _Know_ the things I've been keeping from her. And if she isn't strong enough to cope with it, she won't succeed."

"Then Tell her then!"

"Yeah, and watch her ruin her entire career? I don't think so."

"What makes you think—"

"That she can't take it? Akiha, do you even know her at all?"

The two men continued glaring at each other, neither one of them prepared to lose.

* * *

(dun dun dun dun! Drama!)

Kaede crouched outside the door. Palms over her ears. But what use was it anyway, she could hear every single word that was exchanged between the two people she loved most. She shook her head violently, as if trying to shake the words out of her head. The two men continued shouting.

'_If you ask me, Rina is the one with the tougher time.'_

Her expression was frozen. Hands still covering her ears, she stood up, unsteady, and took off down the corridor. She didn't want to hear more. No more. Tears threatening to spill over in her eyes, closed them, not knowing, not caring where she was heading.

Jumping into the nearest room, she slammed the door behind her.

'_If you ask me, Rina is the one with the tougher time.'_ Yes, it did seem that way, didn't it. She giggled. How funny, she had actually thought that Izumi had been on her side. Didn't matter what other's thought, because Izumi would always be on her side, defending her, helping… She threw back her raven locks and openly laughed. At her own naïveté, stupidity. And how wrong Akiha was, to actually think she was shat she was. On television? In public? How slow, even for the photographer. Tears flowed freely from her eyes. Neither tears of joy nor sadness. It was probably scorn.

Giving a final hiccup and snort, she stood up and dusted off her clothing. Well, she was Kaede, Queen of the façade. She could pull this off just fine. And when she had enough, money, she would remove herself as Izumi's burden. Yes, she would do that.

She stepped down the hallway, some people stared at her. She must have looked so strange then, eyes red, cheeks glistening with tears, yet with that strange smile on her face. It didn't look forced, but it wasn't quite right… Turning into the Prep room, she made sure it was empty, before sinking on the ground and waiting for those familiar footsteps.

Tap… tap… tap… _Okay, ready… one… two… three_! Giving the table a swift kick, she felt her eyes cloud with pain as a crash resounded through the entire room. The footsteps grew faster.

The door burst open, "Mogami-san! Are you okay?" Izumi hurried to her side.

In tears, Kaede cried out, "OWWWW! It hurts!"

"What? Where?"

Kaede pointed to her foot, still crying, "Stupid table getting in the way, why was it made of wood anyway? It is so impractical, could lead to serious injury," she was mumbling now.

Izumi had to struggle to keep his laughter under control, to which he was failing miserably.

"It's your fault, you were the careless one. Who asked you to kick it." Izumi chastised, examining her ankle, "Mogami-san, stop crying for god's sake, it isn't even going to bruise."

"But it Hurts!" she wailed.

Izumi sighed and slipped her shoe back onto her foot. He would have some explaining to do to the make-up artist now that her eyes were red and swollen. He stood up and brushed his hands together, "well then, that's that. Please go and wash your face Kaede, you have a photoshoot in HALF AN HOUR. I will not risk you being late."

'_Use her for yourself.'_

"Fine," Kaede sulked, attempting to stomp out dramatically, but wincing as her foot came in contact with the ground, and limped toward the bathroom instead.

Outside the door, a man in a cap looked up and raised one arched eyebrow. 'Interesting...'

* * *

Once in the stall. She sank down onto the toilet, burying her face in her hands, tearing at her hair. She wanted to hate him, why was he making it so difficult? Pretending to be so nice. No, he was a traitor. He was on Rina's side, not hers. Rina's. Everyone was on Rina's side. Sliding one trembling hand into her pocket, she brought out a small pouch. The unclasped it with two fingers, and let the clear purplish blue amethyst drop into her open palm. She clasped her hands together in prayer for a few moments before raising the stone to the bathroom lamp. A smile brushed past her lips as she watched the color change from a deep, sad blue, to a bright, cheerful purple, and, just like that, her mood was lifted. Her eyes glossy as she thought about the angel, Kaede slipped the pouch back into her pocket, along with the stone. She sighed. She was relying too much on Corn, and yet she knew that he would always be there. For her. Even when other's abandoned her. He was her guardian angel.

_Not like Izumi-san._ She thought spitefully.

* * *

"Okay Kaede-chan, close your eyes!" The pretty make-up artist smiled as Kaede fluttered her lashes shut.

"Ebi-san, thank you for doing this, I know you are very busy."

"Now, now, don't worry." Ebi laughed as she drew a small black star at the corner of one eye. Very different from the one she had the day before. Izumi had said that all singers had to have a signature style, and the star, along with her personality, had made the cut. She added pale pink eyeshadow to both eyes and a gold tint to her lashes. She blushed her cheeks, and whitened her forehead and nose in contrast. The singer's lips had been painted a pale pink, a light red outlining it. Her hair had been covered by one honey colored wig with darker brown highlights, something that Kaede had yet to understand. What was wrong with black hair? Was it too boring? Too normal? Too Imperfect? And why highlights for gods sake. Was one solid color for hair too plain? Did they have to complicate things for her and for themselves as well? They were messing with human biology. There was nothing wrong with black hair, and she held fast to her argument. Unfortunately, the hairdressers didn't seem to think so. On the plus side, she couldn't feel all the tugging and pulling and whatever THINGS they did to her hair, like melt it down with a hot iron, or sprayed so much Chemicals she swore it was going to melt soon. Her hair was now framed in a heart shape around her face. She shook her head from side to side, not liking the feeling that it was giving her. Fortunately, it wasn't gelled together into one solid lump so at least the strands were still, well… strands.

"Ok! Perfect!" Ebi removed the white sheet covering her outfit. Though it was extremely simple looking and relatively plain, it still had taken hours to pick, for the hairdressers and fashion advisors always came into conflict about the color scheme.

In her pale beige sleeveless dress, a straw hat that covered most of her painfully styled hair and heeled sandals, Kaede walked to the white screen where the photo's would be taken, even though she would have preferred for the photoshoot to be taken outdoors, in the grass.

She held the dandelion flower in her hand to her lips, just as Akiha had instructed. She wondered if they were edible.

"Okay, now Kaede, close your eyes and lift your head slightly. And then do whatever you want with that flower," Akiha's sing-song voice rang out.

Well, she did have a tiny lesson from modeling, from a book. She may as well use it now. Tilting her face slightly to the right, she let some of her hair cover one eye before pointing the dandelion flower stranght at the camera. The hairdressers flinched as they saw their masterpiece ruined. She smirked playfully. Click.

She twirled the dandelion stalk around one finger and held her arm up. She was in front of the camera, might as well have some fun. Then she put on a look of a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar, and covered the dandelion with the beige folds of her dress. She fluttered her eyes as the bright flash blinded her.

"Very good Kaede. Now, we'll switch with the puffball. Be careful not to destroy it though!"

She was handed the puff. The moment her fingers came into contact with the stalk, the puff blew away. Kaede swore she had never seen Akiha so depressed.

Well there was a whole BOX of dandelions, waiting to be used. After twenty or so destroyed puffballs, one of the hairdressers offered to spray it with some hairspray. That turned out fine. She did the same pose, puffball to lips. And then turned sideways and blew, hard, at the grey puff. She hoped the photographer got a good take on that one. Pursing her lips coyly, decorated her straw hat with the yellow flowers before tiptoeing and lifting the new puffball in her hand as high as possible, giggling in the process.

Well, she was fifteen, and she did have an image to keep up, unlike Rina. So she stuck with that and declared the photoshoot concluded, much to Akiha's despair, who immediately asked for more puffballs and proclaimed that she would not be let off until all of them had been used at least once ("they gave up their life for you." Was his argument)

In the end, she was only let out at four in the afternoon. As Izumi drove her back to the agency, she managed to clear her hair of most of the icky stuff that had managed to get in, even with the wig on.

"So, Mogami-san, the profits from your album sales have been transferred to your bank account. Would you like me to—?"

"No thanks." she replied, a little too quickly.

Izumi said nothing, but watched her as she moved past the glass doors to meet Rina for her promised apology. He frowned and looked down at her bank statements. This was impossible. Almost everything she had earned in her two years as a successful singer had been withdrawn. Where the heck had the _twenty million yen_ gone? She didn't buy much, nor did she carry or wear or own anything extremely expensive. Where had the money gone? He stared hard at the column on the paper. He would ask her about this. He drove off.

* * *

Kaede was not having a good time. She had apologized to the chubby faced girl, and had received a warm hug in return. As usual everyone thought Rina was an angel, and that she was only apologizing to her because she would DIE without her. What was with these people? Could they not tell sincerity from deceit? Evidently not. They scowled behind her back. She could feel it. Her demons were out. Moving swiftly towards the bathroom, she wiped her face of all traces of makeup and combed her hair into a loose ponytail. She put on her, as she liked to put it, civilian clothing and folded her clothes and shoes into her bag. Sliding on a pair of pink sunglasses she found somewhere, she left the bathroom and the agency, looking very much like a new talent.

She stepped cautiously, not wanting anyone to notice her, towards the bus interchange. Flagging the bus down, she pulled put her cell and dialed.

Click. The call connected, "Helloooo..?" The drawl from the other end was familiar. Kaede giggled.

"Sho-chan!

"Hey, when are you coming back? I'm tired or waiting!"

"Sorry, Sho-chan, I'm still on the bus. Hold on just a bit okay? I'll be back at…" she checked her watch, 4:43, "5:30. I'll make dinner, okay?"

"Hmph, Kyokooooooooo!" he whined.

She laughed, Sho would only sho this side of himself to HER and HER alone. That was a comforting thought.

"I'll be back soon, okay? Just go watch TV or something."

Sho muttered something over the line that she didn't quite catch. She gripped the handrails. She would have to rush a little.

* * *

She had her arms full of groceries. Shifting the paper bags into a more comfortable position, she hurried off to the ATM next to the store. Trying her best not to look suspicious, she withdrew ten thousand. Another ten thousand. And another ten thousand. She frowned, she had reached her quota for the day. Not that she needed any more, but she couldn't make it tomorrow…

She could tell that the people waiting behind her were getting impatient. She tried her best to hid the amount of cash that she had just withdrawn and made her way back to the apartment as discreetly as possible. The pink shades were making her head swim, and she took them off.

Five twenty five. She raced up the stairs, the elevator was taking far too long. Five twenty seven. She put the bags down and took out her keys. She entered the house, picking up her shopping bags as she did so. The lights were on. So she was in luck. Sho was still at home.

"Sho-chan! I'm back!" she set the bags down on the kitchen counter, "Sho-chan? Where are you?"

"Hmm, where did he go?" she wondered out loud. As she moved into the living room, she caught sight of, among all the peanut shells, empty containers and food wrappers, a lined piece of notepaper.

'Kyoko, I was busy, so I left first. Will be back around 12. Or maybe tomorrow morning. Dunno. Sho'

Kyoko sighed, but then brightened, so he would be back tonight, or tomorrow. She could wait. She could wait. Tucking the slip of paper into a pocket, she busied herself cleaning the living room of all the rubbish and put a fresh pot of flowers on the table. Dandelions. That were still intact from that morning's photoshoot. She couldn't bear to see perfectly good flowers in the garbage.

After much sweeping and cleaning, the living room was finally spotless enough by Kyoko's standard, and she went to make dinner for one.

* * *

AHHHH! Finished! So Kyoko is Kaede? And Kaede is Kyoko?

Hehe, go figure, I have no idea where this story popped out from and have no proper plot except the basics and normal stuff.

Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed this strange little chapter! I should upload two at once, just to prevent any confusion and thoughts of "this is dumb"

i dunno... Anyway! if there are any mistakes either logically, or spelling and grammar, or any suggestions at all please let me know!

Love,

MC


End file.
